


Покой нам только снится

by koganemushi



Series: Великий Резнор и компания [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Стив и Баки воспитывают Кобик, Великий Резнор им активно помогает. Или повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.





	Покой нам только снится

**Author's Note:**

> Стив и Баки воспитывают Кобик, Великий Резнор им активно помогает. Или повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.  
> АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.

Много было в жизни Стива Роджерса тяжелых сражений, но еще никогда ситуация не выглядела настолько безнадежной. Не всегда он выходил из схватки победителем. Однако впервые в своей жизни он проигрывал сказочному троллю! Это и сражением нельзя было назвать. Тролль просто укладывал Стива на лопатки. Снова и снова на протяжении последних двух часов. Именно на столько растянулось чтение вечерней сказки, конца и края которому в ближайшем будущем не предвиделось. А учитывая, что Стив догадывался, какую книгу Кобик попросит читать завтра и послезавтра, битва рисковала стать просто бесконечной. 

Сказка перед сном стала их доброй семейной традицией уже давно. Читали по очереди: вкусы Стива и Баки в литературе чаще всего категорически не совпадали, и каждый хотел поделиться с Кобик своими любимыми историями.  
Обычно чтение быстро убаюкивало ее. Но сегодня что-то пошло не так. Последний час Стив сильно подозревал, что этой ночью ему будут сниться кошмары с Муми-троллем, Снусмумриком и Сниффом в главных ролях.

Стоило в очередной раз приостановить чтение на пару минут в надежде, что Кобик наконец-то заснула, как она открыла глаза и жалостливо попросила:  
\- Еще пару страничек, папочка!  
\- Ну, что же ты, Стиви. Ты же можешь делать это весь день. А как насчет всей ночи, ммм? - вольготно разлегшийся на мягком ковре Баки оскалился в улыбке. После получаса отсутствия Стива сверх положенного на чтение времени он поднялся из гостиной и с тех пор тихонько наблюдал за процессом. Позевывал, потягивался и развлекался тем, что беззвучно корчил Стиву с пола смешные рожи.  
Незаметно, чтобы Кобик не видела, Стив свесил свободную руку с кровати и показал Баки международный жест, означающий "да пошел ты на". В ответ на который этот стервец только беззвучно рассмеялся и многозначительно двинул бровями, мол, пойду обязательно, ты только книжку сперва дочитай.

И Стив продолжил читать. Просто потому, что не мог подвести Кобик. По неясным до сих пор причинам она очень трудно засыпала вечерами, а чтение успокаивало. Тем более, что никаких других планов на вечер у них все равно не было. "Или потому что кто-то не может сказать нет, когда его называют "папочка" - поддразнил внутренний голос с подозрительно знакомыми интонациями. "Когда дело того требует - могу. Я же не разрешил ей летать в плаще Стрэйнджа!" - ответил ему Стив.

Тем временем, Баки перекатился на спину, улегся, заложив руки за голову, и прикрыл глаза. Всем своим видом он давал понять, что предупреждал - так и будет. Но что бы там ни говорил Баки, муми-тролли прекрасно подходили для чтения на ночь! Может быть, даже слишком прекрасно. Кто же знал, что история произведет на Кобик такое впечатление. С первых страниц она просто влюбилась в героев, попросила показать ей иллюстрации и тут же материализовала шляпу, как у Снусмумрика. Из-за усталости шляпа получилась кривоватой, с материалом и цветом тоже вышла промашка, но когда Кобик гордо водрузила свое творение на голову Стиву, тот почувствовал себя так, будто ему вручили настоящую корону.  
Даже Баки оценил: молча показал большой палец.  
С тех пор Стив так и читал, в шляпе. 

На тихое цоканье когтей о паркет он поднял голову от книги. Резнор просунул морду в приоткрытую дверь детской, шумно втянул носом воздух и, не найдя ничего для себя интересного, ретировался обратно в темный холл. 

\- Ты контейнер с пищевыми отходами выволок на улицу? - спросил Стив  
\- Обижаешь.  
\- Предупреждаю. Он научился снимать крышку с новой мусорки. Опять!   
\- Потому что ты ее не полностью закрыл, Стив.  
\- Нормально я ее закрыл. В следующий раз будешь мыть пол в столовой сам.

\- А Снифф просто вылитый Резнор, - вдруг сказала Кобик.  
Ну конечно, сна у нее не было ни в одном глазу, и визит Резнора не остался незамеченным.  
\- Знаешь, Стиви, что-то в этом есть.

Баки задумчиво почесал живот, задирая майку и открывая взгляду дорожку уходящих к паху темных волос. Стив непроизвольно сглотнул и тут же сам себя пристыдил за непозволительные в детской мысли. Наблюдавший за ним Баки подмигнул, а потом насмешливо погрозил пальцем. И чуть не подавился воздухом, когда Кобик выдала, хлопнув в ладоши от волнения:  
\- Нам нужен еще один Резнор!  
\- Зачем, дорогая?  
Кобик посмотрела на Стива так, словно он нес несусветную ерунду.  
\- Чтобы назвать его Сниффом, конечно!

На полу Баки картинно закрыл глаза, прижал руки к груди и для пущей убедительности высунул язык, изображая потерю сознания. Стив не выдержал, фыркнул от смеха.  
Но Кобик все еще ждала ответа.   
Когда они с Баки только начали все это, они условились, что не станут ей врать ни о чем. Сейчас как-то предстояло объяснить их маленькой девочке, что желаемого она не получит.  
\- Резнор очень подвижный...  
\- Очень-очень подвижный! - подал голос Баки.  
\- И нам с папой будет сложно уследить за двумя сразу. Кроме того, мы больше не бываем в тех местах, где водятся такие животные. А это очень и очень далеко.

Кобик насупилась, обдумывая услышанное, но быстро просветлела.  
\- Дядя Стивен сказал, что когда я вырасту, я смогу дотянуться даже до очень далекого космоса! Когда я научусь, можно я призову себе Сниффа?  
\- Аминь, - шепнул с пола Баки и вновь прикинулся потерявшим сознание, а Стив подумал, что их со Стрэйнджем ждет очень долгий и очень серьезный разговор. Оставалось только порадоваться, что сил Кобик не хватало на то, чтобы создавать одушевленные объекты. По крайней мере, пока. Что будет дальше, никто из них не знал.  
\- Давай мы вернемся к этой теме, когда ты станешь немного старше, хорошо? За домашними животными нужно ухаживать, выгуливать их. А по закону детям запрещено выгуливать крупны... собак и других животных.   
\- Ладно, - неохотно согласилась Кобик.  
\- Но ты должна мне пообещать, что когда научишься, не станешь никого ни откуда призывать просто для развлечения. Нельзя просто так взять и вырвать животное из среды его обитания. Даже если тебе очень хочется. Ему будет грустно, потому что на далекой планете останется вся его семья.   
Стив протянул руку, оттопырив мизинец для скрепления договора:  
\- Обещаешь?  
Кобик смерила его внимательным взглядом светлых глаз. Возможно, когда-нибудь ее сила станет почти безграничной. А до наступления этого дня Стив собирался во что бы то ни стало научить ее самому главному: большая сила предполагает еще большую ответственность за свои действия.  
\- Обещаю, - с самым серьезным видом Кобик подцепила его мизинец своим маленьким пальчиком. - А Резнору не грустно?  
\- У него есть мы, и он сам выбрал пойти с нами, понимаешь? Возможность выбора это очень важно, Кобик.  
\- Знаааю, ты говорил, папочка.

В этот момент, как по команде, откуда-то снизу раздался не громкий, но очень характерный шорох падающего предмета.  
\- Ладно, заканчивайте книжку, а я пойду сделаю нам всем какао!  
С преувеличенно бодрой улыбкой Баки быстро поднялся на ноги и, словно тень, выскользнул из комнаты.  
Как же, какао ему захотелось! Наверняка, забыл оттащить несчастный контейнер с мусором на улицу!


End file.
